It can be desirable to place a tableware article, such as a plate or a bowl, in a bath of hot water in order to heat the contents of the tableware article. However, many plates and bowls do not have a base with sufficient height to allow them to be stably set in even shallow water. Moreover, setting a plate or a bowl in water often traps air beneath it, further destabilizing the plate or bowl. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements to tableware.